Kaylinn Alloanor
Kaylinn Alloanor Age: 42 Occupation: Headmistress Librarian’s Assistant Likes: Knowledge, electricity, water, rain and mushrooms. Dislikes: Negative primal impulses, weak arguments, illogical conclusions The burn marks on her face, the result of an experiment gone wrong, only serve to underline the stunning beauty of this Alarian lady. She’s 42 years old and has a long bright platinum white hair which has a faint blue glow when it’s dark. As the Alarian tradition goes, all orphaned children under the age of three are to be sent to study the universe in the Sky Arch. Such was the case with Kaylinn too, when her young mother died at childbirth and father was unable to take care of her alone. At Sky Arch the children learn that Alara is their true mother and father and the children never get to leave the Sky Arch until after initiation. During this time the children learn about the gods, the universe, matter, Turith and especially how to use their Gift to access ether and manipulate energy with their mind. Over the time they become Savants. To an outsider this tradition may seem unfair, but to all Alarians, Kaylinn even more so, it’s everything but that. It provides a safety net to the children without parents, gives them a positive parent figure and on top of that teaches them how to reach into the ether. As for the strictness of being imprisoned, Kaylinn never saw it like that. Learning to reach into the Ether requires extensive amount of practice and dedication and without those finding the Gift is impossible, that was made clear to her. Also, if she had wanted to leave, where would she have gone and who would have taken care of her? Instead of wanting to leave, she appreciated time at the Sky Arch and took pride in being privileged enough to learn and use her Gift for the good of all Alarians. Being confined for the duration of the education was also a necessity to make sure all the students are ready to use their gift in the outside world, since it’s extremely powerful. For her rigorous studies and affinity to the ether, she has become extremely skilled at using her gift. The Savants who choose to stay in the Sky Arch after initiation and never leave are taught the most protected secret of the Savants - the ability to unlock the gift in other people. This is done by travelling extremely deep into the ether, looking for a creature's spirit from other planes, then bringing it close enough to the physical world so that the spirit and the body can form a connection and the spirit can be later called for to act in the ether with the physical being’s mind remaining on our plane. After initiation, even though all her sisters and brothers were eager to go out and experience the world, she was feeling hesitant. Partly it was because she was afraid the real world couldn’t live up to her expectations and on the other hand what if it was too different? What if the things she had learned would not apply? So when the Sky Arch’s grand gates closed behind her sibling Savants, she remained there as the headmaster librarian’s assistant. The decision was not based on cowardice and the fear of new things, but more of the fear of losing purpose. In fact she used to be one of the most exploratory and bold of the students, always eager to reach just a little too deep into the ether. A permanent reminder of one of these occasions is engraved on the left side of her face. She once reached to another plane and befriended a being from another plane formed by electrical currents. As it tried to show its affection by touching her, her hair caught fire. Over twenty years she had worked at the library, diving deeper and deeper into the ether and studying the nature of everything, when first the Empress passed away and then King Magnus of the Free Men died. The already divided empire and the provinces around it finally fell into total chaos as the orc invasion began. The Headmasters planned their escape to a secret refuge to “save and preserve all the knowledge from evil” and left behind an elite group comprising of the most advanced Savants as the last line of defense for the Sky Arch. Finally Kaylinn knows it’s time for her to enter the real world and put all her knowledge and mastery of the Gift to use. If the orcs ever reached Sky Arch, the battle would already be lost and with the world gone, knowledge of it wouldn’t do much good.' ' '' Because she has spent most of her life in the Sky Arch and its library, Kaylinn is very booksmart but quite estranged from ordinary life. She may seem shy and quiet, but that’s only because she carefully observes everything around her and always weighs her words and actions. That is unless she’s caught in a heated debate. Kaylinn loves debates as long as the opposition has real knowledge on the debated topic and can deliver strong arguments. She finds weak arguments incredibly frustrating. Socially she is quite skilled, especially talented in steering people and conversations her way, thanks to her studies in human psychology. As she grew up in the Sky Arch, surrounded by strict rules and well-mannered Savants and masters, erratic behavior and illogical behavior can throw her off. Even in a situation like this she is able to quickly calm down, reminding herself that these situations are fascinating possibilities to learn more about different creatures’ psychology. Regardless of her incredible beauty, she never thinks about it or really recognizes it. She is not concerned with secondary qualities like that and maybe for this reason she also rarely even remembers her scar, never hiding it nor showing it on purpose. Category:Commanders Category:Lore